There is known a packaged device which is a device, such as an electronic circuit or microelectromechanical system (MEMS) formed on a device substrate and sealed by the device substrate and a low-temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC) substrate (see Patent Document 1). In the packaged device described in Patent Document 1, the LTCC substrate includes an interconnect such as a via interconnect, and a bump integrated with the interconnect. The bump is bonded to a pad electrically connected to the device.